Skies
by Daine Alix
Summary: Namine loves Roxas. Mysterious guy loves Namine. Namine's stuck in a cell, mysterious guy reminds her of someone....rated for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

She sketched the sky, vast and never ending. Then she started on the ocean making its depths unknown and decidedly magical. She did all this with a pad of paper and a pencil. She started on the sun, but decided to erase it, she then put down her drawing and stood. She peered out the cell's window into the darkness. She had been placed into confinement after Sora and Roxas had become one. Her prison consisted of a small room with a small white bed and one window, supposedly to supply sunlight and warmth. But, there was neither sunlight nor any warmth in this world, only darkness.

The first few weeks here she had simply sat at the window, waiting, for who, or what she would not answer. Then, she had taken to drawing to ease the pain, the pain of being forgotten. Her drawings had started as ones filled with hope, sunshine, rainbows and freedom. Eventually however, they turned to ones of gray, hopeless skies and bottomless pits of sea. And soon she had become like her drawing's, a hopeless soul drowning in a bottomless sea. She was so caught up in her reverie she hadn't heard the cells door clank open.

"Still waiting for your knight in shining armor I see." She turned towards the voice and saw a man cloaked in black. She assumed him to be either a member of Organization 13, or at least a servant of theirs.

"What's it to you?" she replied bitterly.

"Ive heard about you is all. You've been here for at least a year now am I right?" Namine nodded silently. "And all you do is sit buy that window and wait. Who are you waiting for? Was I right in thinking it was some sort of savior?"

"Yes."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Comrade?"

"No."

"Friend?" she hesitated.

"Yes."

"Ohh I see. Perhaps he is more then a friend? Lover perhaps?" she gasped softly.

"No. Never."

"What, you do not love him?"

"I love him, very much. He just, I mean he couldn't possibly have thought of me in that way." She sat down on the bed, busy in thought. Not objecting when he sat next to her. He touched her leg softly and she shivered at the contact. He tilted her face up, leaning in, she almost succumbed to him, her body was willing, but her heart ached at the thought of betraying Roxas. She turned away quickly, moving farther away from him.

"What, you don't want to kiss me?" he asked in a pleading tone as she found herself giggling. She suddenly imagined him pouting underneath that dark hood and reminisced at how Roxas used to pout all the ti-.

"Wait!" she said as she raised her hands to throw back his hood. "What did you say your name was again?" she was taken by surprise when he caught her wrists swiftly and kissed her. It was abrupt and ended quickly, the heat of his mouth covering hers was there one second, gone the next, as was he. She looked around and found herself alone again. Thinking it a dream she touched her lips, that warmth lingered there still.

The next day there was a box addressed to her, lying on the floor beside her bed. She carefully opened the brown wrapping and peered inside. Coloring pencils, with a note attached.

Color your skies blue, not gray.

So she did. And as the days passed she found herself gazing wistfully at the door, more then the window, waiting. When she heard footsteps she would jump out of bed and rush to the barred window of her cell's door. Sometimes catching glimpses of the trailing end of a black cloak billowing quickly around the corner. At night, she found that she twisted and turned unrest fully in her sleep, but as a warm shape lay down beside her, she quieted. She found herself gazing wistfully at the warm indent in her bed, in the morning whilst running a hand over the spot were she thought, knew, he last lay. Then she would find herself with a rush of guilt and bitter tears.

It was on one of those days, as she was weeping loudly, that he returned. No words were said he just wrapped his arms around her and held her. She cried and sobbed into his chest, releasing all the emotion she'd bottled up. He held her, and waited until she had stopped crying, and she looked up as she stopped

"What _is _your na- mmph" she was cut off as he caught her off guard, yet again and kissed her. The kiss was different somehow, filled with passion and aggression. She found herself moaning as she fell back on the bed. He moved over top over her, still kissing her feverently. She finally pulled away, gasping.

"What are you do-" she was cut off yet again as his lips found her neck and started sucking there. She moaned aloud, forgetting all coherent thoughts. He kissed down to her collarbone as she withered beneath him, and he moved to slip the white strap of her dress down, when she stopped him.

"What?" she could tell he was smirking beneath that hood of his and glowered at him.

"It's not funny!" she snapped; regret pouring over her yet again.

"I, for one think that it's hilarious, you the prisoner are about to betray your true love" he snorted "with the very same man who keeps you locked away."

"Your wrong." She went to stand, but he pinned her back mercilessly against the bed once more.

"I could always just _take_ what I want from you." He said looking down at her "Even if they hear you scream, no one will care."

"Do what you will!" she snapped back "I will _never _betray Roxas." She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to cry, she felt his grip loosen and wrenched her arms free, the covered her face with her hands. She heard the rustling of fabric, but kept her eyes tightly shut. It was then she felt his hand stroking her hair as he lifted her up into his lap. She did not struggle, she did not weep, no words were spoken and the stayed like that for quite some time.

The moonlight streamed in through the tiny cell's one window and as it's beamed rested on her eyes she opened them apprehensively. The first thing she saw was the moon and then, the dark robes lying in a rumpled heap on the floor. She was afraid to look, but curiosity won and she turned to see him. She gasped.

"You, you..." she sputtered "You BASTARD!" she screamed as she lunged forward fists flailing.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled as he ducked out of the way, in any case he got a well aimed hit to the jaw.

"What is WRONG with you!?" she raged "I….can't BELIEVE you!!!" Fearing another hit he pinned her underneath him, trying to calm her hysterics.

"What is wrong with _you" _he asked through clenched teeth. "Are you insane!!!??" his anger flared.

"Roxas!!! I HATE YOU!!" she wailed pitifully as she threw her head to the side.

"Who's Roxas?" the blond asked, anger dissipating, replaced with a look of confusion.

"Don't play games with me you heartless bastard! Who do you think?" she turned to glare up at him, the utter look of confusion on his face made her falter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Roxas?" he asked, sincere confusion radiating from his blue eyes. She stopped, having not considered this option; maybe, he had lost all his memories once again?

"What's, _your _name?' she asked slowly as her hands gently, took hold of his face, and searched for any sign of deceit. She found none, as he slowly answered.

"My name? My name is…well…I mean….my name?" his eyes widened in shock as the realization came crashing down on him. "I…don't….I don't…know!" his voice rose higher as he wrenched himself free and took his head in his own hands. He stayed there, hunched and shaking, until he said quietly.

"I do remember a name." she nodded for him to continue. "I used to say it to myself every night, before I went to bed, and when I did that, my black nightmares turned into dreams bathed in white. "Namine" he whispered. "Isn't it a pretty name?" he turned to look at her and found her smiling, but with streaks of tears running down her pale face. "Ahh! I'm sorry what did I say!?" he said hurriedly, trying to comfort her.

He was pushed down roughly and suddenly. She kissed him with a pent up passion of such ferocity he was shocked; it took him awhile to actually kiss her back. It was she, who licked his lower lip, begging for entrance, he opened eagerly and was amazed at the warmth of her tongue, her mouth, her, just, her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer, they broke apart for air, but Roxas continued kissing her neck, sucking and nipping as he made his way lower.

"Ohhh." She moaned quietly, as he found an especially sensitive spot near her collarbone. She moved her head to the side to give him better access and realized that the straps on her sundress had come off completely and the bottom of her dress riding high. She went to move the strap back up when she froze.

Roxas breathed over the top of her partially exposed breasts, as he was rubbing her thighs, pushing the skirt higher. She looked down at him and shuddered at the lust clouding them.

"Cold? He smirked as he teased her skirt higher, brushing closer and closer to her inner thigh, her breath hitched as he kissed the top of her chest. "Y'know, I'm quite willing to _help _you with that." He brushed her nipple through the light cotton of her dress, lightly with his free hand. She knew she wasn't cold; it was actually getting quite hot, so very, hot. She smirked right back however and teased him back.

"Well." she drawled lazily as she stretched in an exaggerated fashion, causing her skirt to rise and her white panties peek out. "You don't seem to be in very good condition to _help _me with my _situation_." She smiled as she sat up slightly and brushed the growing lump in his pants.

"You could always help me first." He breathed, eyes smoldering. "Then, I could help you." She put her finger to her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

"Well…" she sighed "I don't know.." all the while she was pondering her top had fallen lower and lower and that Roxas was staring intently. She squeaked as she felt something warm cover her chest, even over the fabric she could feel the heat emanating from his mouth, and it drove her wild. Before Roxas could blink she had thrown his shirt to the ground.

"Fair is fair" he growled as he lifter her dress over her head and threw it into the growing pile of clothing. He teased he more, kissing her breasts over the bra, until she hissed.

"Roxas, stop teasing!" she glared at him.

"Why should I?" he mock glared right back, amused. As he slid one hand into her bra, for a fleeting second, passing his thumb over her nipple. She groaned and arched her back, but he pulled away and laughed.

He was too busy laughing that when she took hold of him, suddenly and with such force, he had the breath knocked right out of him; she started stroking him as he gasped out at the sheer pleasure of her ministrations.

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, inside the cell, they were currently being watched by a hooded figure. He swept back his hood and brushed back his fiery red hair.

"Well, wadaya know! He actually remembers! Well, we kept him away from that door long enough, almost a year." He continued to ramble. "No wonder they painted the door black, so he wouldn't be tempted to go in there…" he was interrupted by a chorus of moans. "Heh, and to think, if the paint hadn't peeled and shown the white paint underneath…" he smirked. "Woah, getting preety hot in there. Wonder where Demyx is, dude owes me 30$!"


End file.
